


Marry You

by SazzyAuzzy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SazzyAuzzy/pseuds/SazzyAuzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur have been dating openly since their senior year of high school. It's their fifth year anniversary and Arthur has something special planned. Oh what could it be? One-Shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1 - The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Merlin or any characters.
> 
> It all belongs to the BBC.
> 
> Enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur have been together since high school and now Arthur thinks it is time to take the next step in their relationship, marriage. The only thing is that Arthur is a little nervous about whether or not Merlin will say yes. But he plans to make it unforgettable for Merlin. (There is a sex scene! BxB! Just WARNING!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small Modern AU of Merlin x Arthur. A simple based three-part story of Arthur Proposing to Merlin and them getting married.  
> I OWN NOTHING!  
> ENJOY!

PART 1

Waking up in the arms of the man you love is something I want to do every day of my life, being by Merlin's side always made me happy, I don't think there has been a single time when I have seen him and not smiled when thinking  _he is mine, he is really mine_. When I think those thoughts I can't help but want to pull him into my arms and take him, show everyone that he is mine and nobody else's.

Kissing Merlin's head I smiled at the thought of the night ahead we had. Today was our 5 year anniversary of dating and tonight was the night, I was going to propose and ask him to be my husband. I wanted him with me forever and nothing was stopping me. I had the night all planned and I had been planning this for weeks so I hope it went well. Deciding it was time to wake Merlin up I kissed his cheek and whispered

"Merlin?" He moaned at me so I kissed lower and again said "Merlin, baby." He moaned louder and snuggled deeper into his pillow. I slipped my hand down his body and gripped his man hood and pumped him. His eyes flew open and said

"Arrh Arthur." I smiled and said

"Morning." He frowned and said

"Arthur why did you wake me up, I was having the best dream." I continued to smile and asked

"And what was this dream?" He sighed

"You were blowing me." I bit my lip

"Well since it is a very special day I shall make that dream come true." Before he could say another thing I was under the covers and had my mouth wrapped around Merlin. Merlin was gasping and moaning as I swallowed him whole and began to lick and suck as I bobbed my head. I grazed my teeth a couple of times and he yelled

"FUCK ARTHUR, I'M ALMOST THERE..." I smiled and played with his balls and soon he came hard yelling my name

"ARTHURRRRR...FUCK!" I swallowed every single drop of his cum before releasing him and kissing back up his body. He was huffing and puffing like he had just finished a major workout. I pecked his chest, then his chin, his cheek and then his lips. He smiled

"Mmmm, I can taste myself on you." I smiled back

"Yeah you taste fantastic." I kissed him deeply and he wrapped his arms around me. I pulled him close and laid myself on top of him. We kissed and touched everywhere, just exploring when he rolled us over so he was straddling me. He smiled

"Fuck me Arthur." I smiled up at him and asked

"Why?" He leaned down and said

"Because junior is poking my ass as we speak and I know you love my tight little ass." I smiled and rolled over and said

"yes I do". I slipped my fingers into his hole and he gasped

"Arrh, Arthur yes please more." I slipped in a second finger and then a third before he was ready. I grabbed the lube off the night stand and coated myself and his hole before kissing him and slamming myself in him. We both moaned and Merlin pulled me down to kiss him. I waited a moment, letting Merlin adjust before pulling out and thrusting back in.

We quickly got a rhythm going and soon we were both sweating and gasping as we made love. I continued to kiss him and cover him with love. I was getting close so I gripped Merlin's cock and began to pump him. He pulled me back down and kissed me hard before cumming quickly all over our stomachs. A few thrusts later I came in his ass and dropped on top of him.

He smiled and said

"I love you Arthur." I smiled and said

"I love you too, now I have to go, stuff to do for tonight." I hopped up and passed him a towel to clean himself up and he asked

"Yeah about tonight where are we going?" I smiled again and said

"You shall find out later, it's a surprise, but dress nice, wear that suit Morgana brought you last week." Merlin nodded and I kissed him once last time before jumping in the shower.

I had a quick shower and when I came out into the kitchen Merlin had breakfast for me ready alone with a coffee. I pecked him on the cheek before I grabbed it and sat down at the table. Once I finished my breakfast I put the dishes into the sink and grabbed my stuff for work. I had a busy day ahead. I had two meetings in the morning before lunch time, a lunch I was picking up the ring before going back to the office for another meeting.

When I arrived at the office Morgana walked up to me and asked "Is everything ready for tonight?" I nodded my head

"Yep, everything should go perfectly, I just hope he says yes." Morgana grabbed my arm to stop me from walking and made me face her.

"Merlin will say yes. He has no reason to say no. You two have been together forever, he wouldn't have put up with you for this long if he didn't love you. Now just know he is going to say yes because he will, ok." I nodded my head

"Ok, yeah." She smiled and wished me luck before walking off.

My day went very quickly and within no time at all I was driving home to get ready to take Merlin out. Everything was ready; I had been to the restaurant and made sure everything was set up. We were in a private area and we had our own private waiter and a made playing the violin. I was dressed and ready and waiting for Merlin in the living room. I was dressed in a black suit with a dark blue shirt and black tied. My hair was done nicely and I could feel the ring box burning a hole in my pocket. I was nervous but not about the evening going bad, I was afraid Merlin would say no, well I guess that would be the night going bad but I just hoped he did say yes because I know most relationships didn't last threw a rejected proposal.

I heard Merlin walk into the room and as I turned around Merlin stood there in a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. I smiled and said

"You look very handsome." He blushed and I chuckled, I loved it when he blushed. I pulled him to me and kissed him deeply and he said

"You look very handsome yourself." I kissed him again and said

"Thank you love." I took him hand and we left.

Pulling up to the restaurant Merlin smiled and said

"Arthur this look really expensive." I chuckled and said

"Oh it is but you are worth it and you cannot complain because I never get to spend money on you." Merlin sighed but smiled as we walked in.

We were sat our table and Merlin just couldn't stop smiling. We order drinks and our food and fell into an easy conversation. So far so good. Our food came and went and I wasn't nervous anymore, I was excited. After we ordered our desert I stood up and was handed a guitar. Merlin raised an eyebrow and asked

"Arthur what are you doing?" I smiled and said

"Merlin what I'm doing is going to sing for you, now shut up." He pouted but smiled as I sat down. I began to strum and felt a smile pull on my lips.

**_(Bruno Mars – Marry You) (AN: I changed girl to boy for this fanfic)_ **

_It's a beautiful night,_  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_   
_Or is it this dancing juice?_   
_Who cares baby,_   
_I think I wanna marry you._

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_   
_No one will know,_   
_Come on boy._   
_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,_   
_Shots of patron,_   
_And it's on boy._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_   
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_   
_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._   
_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_   
_We're looking for something dumb to do._   
_Hey baby,_   
_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_   
_Or is it this dancing juice?_   
_Who cares baby,_   
_I think I wanna marry you._

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_   
_So whatcha wanna do?_   
_Let's just run boy._

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._   
_No, I won't blame you;_   
_It was fun boy._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_   
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_   
_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._   
_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_   
_We're looking for something dumb to do._   
_Hey baby,_   
_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_   
_Or is it this dancing juice?_   
_Who cares baby,_   
_I think I wanna marry you._

_Just say I do,_   
_Tell me right now baby,_   
_Tell me right now baby._

_Just say I do,_  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby.

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_   
_We're looking for something dumb to do._   
_Hey baby,_   
_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_   
_Or is it this dancing juice?_   
_Who cares baby,_   
_I think I wanna marry you._

I placed the guitar down and by now Merlin was smiling with tears in his eyes. I knelt down beside him and asked "So what do you say, do you wanna marry me?" I pulled out the ring and Merlin's mouth dropped open. He began to cry and said

"Of course you prat, of course I will marry you." I slipped the ring on his finger and he jumped up and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and we continued to kiss. Tonight was a complete success and the one thing I knew was that tonight I was so getting laid.


	2. Part 2 - Memories of Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of this three chapter story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING

PART 2

\- 6 MONTHS LATER -

Looking at myself in the mirror I smiled. I had been a long six months of planning and rushing around getting everything ready. Morgana had taken care of most of it, such as the cake, the design, the table arrangements, all the heavy lifting. All Merlin and I had to do was pick the music for our few special dances, pick out and buy our suits, which were the same only our ties were different colours, his a dark blue and mine a simple green. That also matched our theme colours. We also had to pick our rings and the venue which was the easiest of them all.

The place we had chosen was a small church. The church was located outside of London is Merlin's home town. We had met as kids in the park; it was a sad but happy day for the both of us.

\- 16 YEARS EARLIER FLASHBACK -

_My mother sat on the bench reading a book as I played on the park swings. It was a rare sunny day in England and my mother wanted to spend it with me outside, instead of sitting at home in the big empty house we lived in. My father was at work as always, working his long hours only seeing him at breakfast – which was rare – and always at dinner._

_My mother however spent almost all of her free time with me. She had decided to go some place new so we went for a drive and found a small park beside a church outside of the city. It was peaceful and quiet and beside a few other adults and a handful of children there was no one around._

_I had been on the swing for some time when I heard a group of laughter. Stopping my swinging I turned to see three older boys, maybe 10 or 11 standing over a smaller boy who looked about my age. He was on the ground on his back and the boys were laughing. It appeared as if they had pushed him over._

_Frowning I jumped off the swing and ran over to the boy. I jumped in front of him and said "HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The group looked at me shocked for a second before the middle one glared at me_

_"Why what are you going to do pip-squeak!" I glared and shoved him. The boy stumbled and fell back and the younger boy giggled quietly. I couldn't help but smile. The two other bigger boys glared at me and helped their friend up. He pointed a finger at me and said "You better watch your back pip-squeak, if I see you again you will be sorry." I just glared at them till they left the park._

_Turning around the boy was gone. I looked around and saw him run into the small church. I sighed and ran after him. I just wanted to make sure he was alright. I opened the big doors and inside I found the boy sitting at the front quietly. I walked up to him and cleared my throat. He jumped slightly and turned to look at me, he seemed frightened "are you ok?" I asked. He nodded his head and hiccupped before saying_

_"Yes thank you for that." I smiled and sat down beside him_

_"No problem, those guys were but-heads." He returned my smile with a small smile and asked_

_"Why did you help me?" I frowned_

_"What do you mean?" he huffed_

_"No one is friends with Dumbo; he has freaky parents and massive ears. He must be a freak." He said in a mock voice. I huffed_

_"Why on earth would you they call you Dumbo?" I asked. He frowned and waited for a second before moving his hair from his ears. His ears were big, too big for his head at the moment but it wasn't something bad, it made him unique and I thought quiet cute. I smiled_

_"I don't think you are a dumbo, I think they suit you, they are cute just like you." He flushed pink and I giggled_

_"I'm not cute only girls are called cute." I laughed again_

_"Nope you are cute." I held out my hand and said "I'm Arthur by the way." He smiled and shook my hand_

_"I'm Merlin." I smiled_

_"So cute ears and a cute name" I made Merlin blush even more which made me laugh._

\- END OF FLASHBACK -

That was just the beginning. We became best friends and mum took me back to that park almost twice a week. Merlin and I would just hang out and I made sure to keep him safe. We only saw the bullies once or twice but my mum had been nearby so they had stayed away. They never attacked Merlin again.

Being best friends for 10 years Merlin and his mum moved into the city, when his mum got a new job which made it even better. Our parents became good friends, our mum's became best friends and with my families help Merlin was able to attend my private school. Merlin's mum Hunith had always been very grateful.

It was when we were 15 that Merlin told me he was gay. The only other person that knew was his mum and she was perfectly fine with it, it took two years to realize I was always gay and that I was in love with my best friend. When I had kissed Merlin he had been completely shocked and didn't believe me. It took a lot of convincing before he gave in and told me he loved me too.

Our parents had been happy for us. They had jumped up and down in excitement, well our mothers had. It took my father a little while to come around to the idea that his only son was gay and that he might not be a grandfather, since his daughter didn't like kids.

We both ended up getting into great Universities and we shared an apartment in the dead centre, equal distance between both. On my days off if Merlin had school I would walk him, same if he had the day off and I had classes. We spent all of our free time together and with friends. New and old.

Our relationship wasn't perfect and we broke up at one point for over two months. It had been the worst time of my life, just because of a simple disagreement that just blew up and ended with Merlin storming out of our apartment. It took our parents, our friends and my sister to finally get us to both apologize and talk. After two days of amazing make-up sex and not leaving our apartment we were back to our old selves like nothing had ever happened.

We had a few small fights like all couples did but nothing major. A few times I had been kicked into the guest room, or if we had someone over onto the couch for the night, but after one or two nights Merlin would forgive me for whatever I did and I would receive the best back massage and the fantastic sex.

Merlin and I weren't perfect that was for sure but I knew he was the only man for me. No one else would ever compare.

Straightening my tie in the mirror I smiled at myself. Man did I look good. The door opened and my best man Lance stepped in. He smiled brightly and asked "you ready to get hitched?" I nodded my head

"Of course I am." Lance smiled and said

"Well come on then, if you take any longer you will be late." I chuckled and grabbed my phone, wallet and keys before following Lance out. Merlin was at his mother's house where he had stayed because our parents and friends refused to let us see each other the night before the wedding.

Getting into the limo, I looked around at my friends. Lance my best man, than Percival and Gwaine. My three best friends besides Merlin, Lance and I had been best friends since we had grown up together. He had watched me fall in love with Merlin and I had watched him fall in love with his wife Gwen. They had gotten married straight out of high school and even though many people disapproved they never regretted their decision.

Taking a deep breath as we drove for the next half an hour to get to the church and I couldn't sit still. I was nervous but I was also excited. I was ready to be married to my man, I was ready to be a husband and spend the rest of my years married to my soul-mate and nothing was going to stop that today. Nothing. It could pour down with rain and I would stand there and kiss the life out of my beautiful boy. No one, not even my grandfather who had never accepted my relationship could stop me.

I was going to marry Merlin in less than 20 minutes. I couldn't help but smile as we pulled up to the church.


	3. Part 3 - Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 3!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING

PART 3

Climbing out of the car, the boys and I headed up the front steps and into the church. I smiled at mine and Merlin's friends sitting and talking, waiting for the wedding to begin. My mother came up and hugged me and my father gave me a pat on the back. I stood and talked to the priest who had agreed to marry us. He was a great guy who had known Merlin when he was little.

Finally Merlin arrived and everyone got into place. I stood up at the altar and took a deep breath. Here went nothing. The doors opened and in walked Merlin with his mum beside him. I couldn't help but smile at him. He looked so handsome in his suit and his hair was in its normal craze, though it appeared to look like he had tried to tame it but failed. I couldn't help but smile at him.

The music started and he walked down the aisle and looked up at me. He returned my smile and he didn't look away from me. Our eyes stayed locked as he walked straight to me. When they reached the front of the church he kissed his mother on the cheek before standing up and facing me. I took his hand in mine and he just continued to smile as he squeezed back. The priest smiled "you may all take you seats." Everyone sat down and the priest began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to witness the partnership of these two men, Arthur and Merlin. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish. "

"Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?" Merlin and I both nodded and we said

"We do." He couldn't help the massive grin that was covering his face and I was the same.

"Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?" The priest spoke

"We do." We replied

"May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other." Merlin's young cousin stepped forward and brought up the rings. We both took the others and the priest said "Merlin." Merlin nodded and took my hand

"Arthur, in your eyes, I have found my home. In your heart, I have found my love. In your soul, I have found my mate. With you, I am whole, full, and alive. You make me laugh. You let me cry. You are my breath, my every heartbeat. I am yours. You are mine. Of this I am certain. You are lodged in my heart. The small key is lost. You must stay there forever." I couldn't help but feel tears in my eyes. Merlin slipped the ring onto my finger and I squeezed his hand tightly. The priest cleared his throat

"Arthur." I nodded and took Merlin's left hand. I took a deep breath

"Merlin from the first time I saw you, I knew that you would be the only person I could bare my heart too. I knew that you would be the only person who would never see me by my last name but by who I am. I knew that you would be the only person who would see me at my worst, but also at my best. You are the only person I have ever said 'I love you too' because you are the only person that I have or will ever love. You have my heart in your palm; I am giving it completely to you, forever." I slipped Merlin's ring on and I saw the tears flooding from his eyes. I reached up and wiped a few tears from his face and he smiled at me. The priest smiled at us and finished off

"Go now, celebrate your unity, but never forget your love for one another. I now present the happy couple, Mr. Arthur and Merlin Pendragon. You may kiss your husband." Our friends began to applaud and I pulled Merlin to me. He gasped in surprised and I pulled his lips to mine. I groaned as the feeling of those perfect lips touched mine. Merlin wrapped his arms around my head and moaned. I couldn't wait to get him all to myself tonight.

As we pulled away from the kiss I kept him close to me. We hugged our parents and then walked through our family and friends, we got to the car and Lance opened the door for us. We gave one more wave and we climbed into the car. I closed the door and Merlin was on my lap before I could get a word out. His lips were on mine and I groaned as he shoved his already hard cock against mine. I felt him smile against my mouth

"Well aren't we excited." I smiled back

"Speak for yourself Mr. Horndog." He chuckled

"That is Mr. Pendragon to you." I nodded and pulled him down for a kiss

"Yes Mr. Pendragon you are indeed." I pulled him back down and my hands slipped down to his crotch. I cupped him through his pants and he gasped

"Arthur please." However before I could do anything the driver cleared his throat

"Sorry to interrupt you two but we are here." Merlin groaned in frustration. He climbed off me and quickly fixed himself. I did the same and we climbed out of the car. He leaned into my ear and whispered

"We will finish this later." I nodded

"Oh yes we will." I pecked his cheek. This was the beginning of our lives. There will be so much more to come. I couldn't wait but I just wanted to enjoy what we had now.

THE END


End file.
